The Story of Cedric Diggory
by R.Ward
Summary: Summary Basically this story is pretriwizard tournament. I don't know how long this fan fic is going to last. Please be easy on me. This is my first Fan fic. Please leave me an little comment.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Cedric Diggory.

Summary; Basicly this story is pre-triwizard tournament. I dont know how long this fan fic is going to last. Please be easy on me. This is my first Fan fic. Please leave me an little comment.

Chapter 1; What I did in the Summer.

A handsome Hufflepuff boy sat down at his table with the usual big pose of friends. Seventeen year old Cedric Diggory was sat down ready for Dumbledore to begin his usual boring start of term speech. At the moment he was more interested at staring in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. Oh yes..he was staring at Cho Chang. Oh how he'd give anything to relive the summer he came over to her house.

Cedric's best friend Brett Turner who was also a Hufflepuff, jabbed Cedric in the ribs. "Oi Ced...what did you do in your summer?" he asked.

"Nothing of interest." Cedric said quickly and stared into his pumpkin juice until Dumbledore asked for his students attention. The announcement was a suprise as there was going to be a tri-wizard tournament. Two other schools were going to compete. Durmstrang's from the North and Beauxbatons academy. Cedric couldnt help but laugh when Brett slobbered over the French Beauxbaton girls when they entered the Great Hall.

At the end of the feast, Cedric walked quickly out of the Great Hall to try and avoid Brett. To Cedric's dismay Brett pulled Cedric to one side. "Whats your problem? I only asked you what you did last summer! And now your avoiding me! Its not as if I've asked you to pull Harry Potters trousers down!"

"Look Brett can't you just leave me alone! I'll tell you about my summer when I'm ready. I have to go meet someone." Cedric hissed and walked away at a very fast pace. Cedric went onto the fifth floor. He was one of the few students that knew of the Room Of Requirement. Cedric walked in front of the wall and concentrated. He said these words of three times. "I need to meet Cho, I need to meet Cho,I need to meet Cho." Cedric looked at the wall and was relieved when the door appeared. Cedric stepped into the room and saw Cho sat down in a comfy looking armchair in front of a very warm inviting fire.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Cedric Diggory.

Summary; Basicly this story is pre-triwizard tournament. I dont know how long this fan fic is going to last. Please be easy on me. This is my first Fan fic. Please leave me an little comment.  
Chapter 2; Trouble on the way.

"Hi Cho." Cedric smiled. And walked towards the chair opposite Cho. "So why did you want me to come here? The letter you sent me worried me. Your not going to end things between us are you?"

Cho smiled weakly at Cedric. "Of course I'm not going to end things between us. But come to think of this is the first time we've been together since you stayed over at my house for the night."

Cedric looked a little Guilty. "Sorry. It was my first time sleeping with someone. I felt a little uncomfortable thats all." he said as he sat down.

Cho sighed. "You should have said something to me Cedric. I would've been okay with it. I would've left you alone. But can I just say that you were good for the first time of sleeping with someone."

Cedric laughed a little. "Thanks." he said and twiddled his thumbs. There was a long period of uncomfortable silence. Cedric was the first to speak. "So um...what was the thing that you needed to tell me?"

"Um.." Cho shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um Cedric you do realise the consequences of sleeping with someone dont you?" she asked sounding nervous.

"Yes of course I--Your not are you?!" Cedric said quickly.

Cho looked at Cedric and nodded. "Yep. Im pregnant." she said quietly.

"Thats just fabulous! Your bloody fifteen!" Cedric said loudly.

"You were the one who knocked me up in the first place it takes two to tango!" Cho said looking angry and upset.

"Cho! How on earth are we supposed to provide for a bloody baby! Your at school! And I'm only Seventeen and I'm going to want to do my own thing! I dont want to be sat at home for the rest of my life bringing up a mistake!" Cedric said snapped.

Cho stood up and turned away from Cedric. She felt her eyes burn with tears.

Cedric stood up. He took Cho's hand.

Cho snatched her hand away. "Dont touch me!" she sniffed. "You know what? If this is how you feel I'll get a bloody abortion! But I'm totally against that because thats like being a murderer!"

Cedric sighed. "Cho..if you want to keep the baby keep it. And I'll help you. I was the one who got you into this situation and I feel I should help you. And when the baby comes I'm sure I'll learn to love it. But you'll have to drop out of school. And to start us out with some money I'll enter the tri-wizard tournament."

Cho turned round. "Cedric you cant! People die in this Tournament! Didnt you pay attention to what Dumbeldore said!"

"Its a risk I'm willing take. I love you and I'm willing to do anything for you. Anyway Im going to go now. I have Mad Eye Moody first thing tomorrow and I dont want to get in his bad books." Cedric and walked out of the Room Of Requirement and to his Dormitory. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Cedric Diggory.

Summary; Basicly this story is pre-triwizard tornament. I dont know how long this fan fic is going to last. Please be easy on me. This is my first Fan fic. Please leave me an little comment.

Chapter 3; First Impressions.

Cedric was awoken to hard blow to the head. He sat up and put his hand on his head were he had been hit. "What was that for Brett!" he snapped as his head started throbbing with pain.

"Nothing much. Its just that we're late for Mad Eyes class" Brett said.

"Your joking?!" Cedric said as he shot out of bed and began to get dressed. When Cedric was dressed he looked at Brett who was just putting on his shoes. "Oh for godness sake! Forget the shoes!" he said loudly. He dragged Brett out of the Domatry and ran full speed to the fourth floor were his lesson was.

Brett looked through the door as it was slightly open. "Hes got his back turned com'on" he muttered and tiptoed into the Classroom and Cedric followed. The took their seats and smiled at each other when they thought they had gotten away with their lateness.

Professor Moody turned around. "Well you two must be Brett and Cedric it was nice of you to drop into my class. Sadly for your lateness everyone is going to have to write me a Three Hundered Word Essay on the three unforgivable curses. I adivse the late comers to go to the library and find it out. I want the essay in on Monday. Everyone may go for their break apart from Mr Diggory and Mr Turner.

Cedric sighed. "Sir I'm really sorry we were la--"

"No excuses Mr Diggory!" Moody snapped and raised a hand for silence. "If you late again your going to have a detention 8 o'clock at night with me. Now do you both understand me?" he said.

"Yes sir." Cedric and Brett said togther.

Before Moody could say anything else he hastily pulled out a flask from his pocket and took a big swig from it. "Okay then dismissed."

Cedric and Brett made their way out of the classroom quickly. "Whats got his wand in a blood knot! Its the first day back why cant he give us a break"? Brett said in a loud tone.

"He /was/ being reasonable. I mean we only spent 3 minutes in the lesson. We deserve it for not being punctual. In future we'll just have to be more organised." Cedric said.

"Your really strange sometimes.." Brett said and shook his head.

Cedric just laughed. "Com'on Im going to the Great Hall I want to enter myself in this tornament it sounds like fun." he said.

Brett looked at Cedric. It wasnt like him to say that something so dangerous sounds fun. "Cedric whats wrong?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." Cedric said. "Can I borrow a bit of parchment off you please?"

"Yeah. But I think your making the wrong choice here." Brett said reluctantly handing his friend a scrap piece of parchment.

Cedric took out a quill and scribbled his name and school on the parchment. "Com'on he smiled and walked towards the Great Hall. Most of his friends met up with Cedric and they all went into the Great Hall cheering and hoping Cedric would be picked as a Champion.

Cedric approached the Tri-wizard cup slowly. He gulped and realised who many people were watching him. He was havig second thoughts. But then he thought back to the conversation him and Cho had the Night previously.

"Com'on Cedric put it in!" Brett cheered. Cedric dropped his name into the cup. He turned around and walked out of the Great Hall. As they walked out Brett looked at Cedric. "Why was Ron Weasley waving to you?"

"My dad knows his dad..." Cedric replied. "Com'on lets go to the dorms I'll tell you whats been bothering me." 


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Cedric Diggory.

Summary; Basicly this story is pre-triwizard tournament. I dont know how long this fan fic is going to last. Please be easy on me. This is my first Fan fic. Please leave me an little comment.

Chapter 4; What a mess.

Brett walked into the dormitory quickly. He looked around to check if anyone was in the dormitory but they were alone. "Okay Ced. Tell me. Whats been bugging you? Because whatever it is its making you act very strange."

Cedric sat down on his bed sighed. "It's something I did in the holidays. And at the moment I regret it no matter how much I enjoyed myself."

Brett looked confused. "What are you on about?"

"I-I did some stupid things." Cedric said quietly trying to avoid Brett's eyes.

"You got Cho pregnant didnt you?" Brett said knowing exactly were Cedric was going with this.

"Yeah I did. This is the only reason I've entered this tournament. Is beause me and Cho need the money. Cho's having to drop out of school and I'm having to find a job as soon as we get out of Hogwarts and hopefully I'll win the tournament and get the money we need." Cedric said looking up.

"You've got yourself into right big mess there mate. And I think it's good that your trying your best to make things right. But for once I cant give you advice." Brett said.

"I never take your advice. The last time I took your advice was when we were eleven. I was stuck in Potions. And you said 'Pumpkin Juice always stops your potion from smelling like dung' so I ended up pouring pumpkin juice in my potion and it expolded and I was cleaning the classroom for a whole week." Cedric smiled.

"Its not my fault! I gave you advice and you had the choice on weather to take it or not and you took it!" Brett laughed.

Cedric shook his head. "From now on advise people never to take your advice." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Story of Cedric Diggory.

Summary; Basicly this story is pre-triwizard tournament. I dont know how long this fan fic is going to last. Please be easy on me. This is my first Fan fic. Please leave me an little comment.

Chapter 5; Tri-wizard Champions.

Today was the day Cedric had anxiously been for. Thursday. The day the Tri-wizards champions was going to be selected. He was getting sick of his fellow housemates yelling "HUfflepuff Pride Cedric!" everytime they saw him in the corridors. Brett knew what Cedric was going through and the pressure was making Cedric act very strange.

Brett was thinking right. The pressure was getting to Cedric. He felt that he had to win for Cho /and/ his house. He looked at his friends who were singing his praise. CEdric sighed and said. "Give it up guys I might not be chosen to be champion. Theres loads of people who have put their names in the cup."

"Dont be so modest Cedric. We know you'll get picked you deserve it." One girl said as she batted her eyelids.

Cedric rolled his eyes and was silent when Dumbledore asked. Dumbledore walked over to the goblet of fire and put his wise hand on it. A blue flame shot and a piece of paper shot out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught it. He unfolded the piece of paper and read the writing.

"The Durmstrang Champion is...Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore bellowed. 'Typical.' Cedric thought. famous Quidditch players would get picked.

Viktor walked over to Dumbledore and shook his hand with a smile and he then wlked down into the Chamber which Dumbledore had directed him to. Dumbledore repeated the process with the Goblet and then caught the piece of paper which shot out of the Goblet. "The Champion from Beauxbatons is...Fleur Delacour!" Dumble declared and shook the the beautiful girls hand and directed her to the chamber were Viktor had gone.

"Do us Hufflepuff's proud Ced.." A boy said. Brett rolled his eyes. Cedric was feeling the pressure now. Hopefully he would'nt get picked to compete in this danger tournament. He watched Dumbledore unfold the piece of parchment and to Cedrics horror he heard his name get called. He was a Tri-Wizard Champion... 


End file.
